


Instinct and Intuition

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BunnyDan, CatArin, Heavy Petting, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Teasing, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: CatArin/BunnyDan. Arin learns that Dan really likes having his ears pulled.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled overhead, shaking the windows as lightning flashed like a camera. Dan, having forgotten his umbrella, rushed into the studio from his car. He shut the door behind him and removed his hood with a sigh. He loved the rain, but he hated being out in it unprepared.

He moved through the studio and stripped off his jacket, leaving it in the kitchen to dry. The singer pulled his beanie lower, still not warm enough to take it off. He was bundled up in a hoodie and his least-destroyed jeans. He opened the game room door and saw Arin, likewise swathed against the cold. He had on a beanie too and a GameGrumps hoodie.

"Looking pretty sharp in that new merch, dude."

"Thanks! We just got our shipment in, and I snagged the first one I could."

"So, how about this weather we're having?" Dan remarked, watching as Arin fiddled with the mics.

"It is pretty unusual for this time of the year." Arin answered.

Dan went to retrieve snacks and drinks, snuggling under a blanket for most of their session, still wearing his hoodie and his beanie. Arin switched off the recording and tossed the controller onto the coffee table, stretching. He was normally a furnace, undressing as far as he could legally get away with, sometimes stripping completely under a blanket and gaming while freeballing it. So Dan was taken aback when Arin kept his hat and hoodie on for the whole session.

"Are you really that cold?" Dan remarked, glancing up to Arin's beanie.

"Are you? I know that you don't have any body fat, so you're usually cold all of the time, but it's not that cold in here." Dan peeked from his blanket nest and unfolded his legs to spring on Arin, making a grab for the beanie. Arin turned just in time and pushed his full bodyweight against Dan, tumbling with him to the cushions. But the singer had come up triumphant, holding Arin's hat in his long fingers.

It dropped to the floor.

Dan was staring at Arin's head. A pair of brown cat ears twitched, the tufts inside were a delicate blonde, just like the streak of his bangs. Arin used the singer's bafflement to snatch the beanie off of Dan's head. A long pair of chocolate-brown rabbit ears were pressed to his head in embarrassment. A fierce blush stained the singer's cheeks.

"Why so shy, Danny?" Arin purred, his ears flattening against his head seductively. Dan looked sheepish.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to make fun of me."

"Make fun of you? I'd rather shower you with affection, you adorable goof." Arin reached up and stroked Dan's ears, making him flinch. A soft groan fluttered between them and his hands flew to his mouth.

"What? Are you really that sensitive?" Arin's teasing words and those stroking fingers made the singer's eyes go half-mast. The attention was nice, but having his ears stroked really revved Dan's engine. He whined and leaned into Arin's touch.

"It just feels nice." He admitted as Arin's ears twitched.

"Something tells me you're enjoying yourself a little too much." Arin smirked and Dan's eyes went wide. Arin tapped his nose and Dan blushed beet red. Arin kept stroking, tugging a little, hearing another sultry keen slide from Dan's slender throat.

The singer stood up to go refill their drinks and Arin grabbed his hand, pulling Dan down to his lap. Those teasing fingers slid between his ears, stroking the sensitive fur. Dan squirmed and groaned as his ears were pulled roughly.

"Not so hard, Arin..." Dan whimpered, his cock jerking in his jeans. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, trying his best to slow his erratic heartbeat.

"What? You aren't into getting your ears pulled?" A sharp tug on them made Dan yelp. It was a needy sound that was more pleasure than pain.

"I think you're just nervous to be seen like this: spread out across my lap, dick rock hard." Arin slid a hand between Dan's thighs and pressed his palm to the singer's growing erection. Dan leaned his head against the gamer's shoulder with a groan.

"It's just you and me today, baby. No need to be shy." Arin's hand slithered under Dan's shirt, stroking over the downy hair across his stomach. His fingers still threaded between Dan's long ears, tangling his hand in those soft curls.

Dan's dick was pulsing with greedy little twitches; eager to be free from his pants and squeezed in those tight fingers. He pushed his hips up as casually as he could, but every shift of Dan's slim body ground his ass further against Arin's own growing hardness.

"Mmmm..." Dan whimpered as Arin undid his jeans with one hand, sliding the zipper down and pushing warm fingers into the singer's damp boxers. Dan's ears flattened against his head in pleasure and he went limp in that teasing grip. Arin's ears shifted, flicking forward to capture every small whimper.

His tail, which was wrapped around his torso to hide it, uncoiled and draped around Dan's knee, Dan glanced down and chuckled.

"So, the carpet does match the drapes." He chuckled and wiggled out of his jeans a little, exposing the fluffy tip of his tail. Arin saw the peek of brown and white fur against Dan's dark jeans and stroked along the singer's backside. Dan jumped, his cock twitching in the circle of Arin's fingers.

"Are you gonna come from me just petting you, dirty boy." Arin emphasized his words by stroking Dan's ears again. The singer groaned and bit his lip.

"Nnngh, I just might if you keep giving me this much attention." Dan wiggled in Arin's lap. His legs were spread wide as the gamer nestled down against the cushions, spreading his knees apart.

Arin's hands were fondling the singer in tight long strokes. Dan's fingers clenched against the gamer's pants, tugging on the soft fabric as Arin kept pumping his hand up and down, fingers threading through Dan's soft ears.

"Ohhh....mmm-" Dan gasped, head lolling against the gamer's shoulder, hips thrusting up weakly against that teasing grip. Arin was twisting his hand, lingering at the head, before plunging down hard and sliding back up again. Just the way Dan liked it. His knees were trembling and a soft groan slid between his lips. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"I know all of your sweet spots, baby." Arin purred, increasing the pace. Dan whimpered and bucked his hips, rubbing himself against Arin's damp palm. The friction of the gamer's fingers was heavenly. Dan closed his eyes and let all of the sensations overtake him.

The heady smell of their sweat in the too-warm room. Arin's rumbling purr as he tugged on Dan's ears, more gently this time, earning him a throaty moan from the singer in his lap. The pressure of Arin's blond-tufted tail curling around Dan's leg; an enticing pressure. Those squeezing fingers, pumping up from root to tip, that calloused thumb sliding over the head of his dick, making his hips jolt up in pleasure.

"Mmm- Arin-!" Dan gasped, feeling warm lips against the side of his throat. He shivered in the gamer's strong grip, knees spread wide and inviting, cock dripping prejack like a horny high-schooler. Arin's breath was warm on his neck and he could feel the telltale burn in the pit of his stomach.

"You gonna come for me, Danny?" Arin's words sent a shudder through the singer's whole body. Those words tingled from his spine to the tips of his toes. He gnawed his lip and groaned as Arin's hand sped up, pulling rough whimpers and greedy cries from his throat. Arin pulled on those long soft ears, a constant pressure that only fuelled the fire.

"Oh, god-! Arin, please-!" He was babbling, hands scrambling for purchase on anything that would ground him. The couch cushion was choked in greedy fingers as Arin squeezed him, that tight grip making Dan lightheaded. He bucked his hips up, sinful and wanton. He wanted to come so badly.

Arin swiped his thumb over the sensitive head and bit down on the crook of Dan's shoulder. There it was, _fuck_! He was moaning. Mouth slack as pearly strands of pleasure shot from his cock, spurting white hot across Arin's knuckles and onto the floor between Dan's spread legs.

The singer was panting, run ragged by this utter demon of a man, dragging out Dan's orgasm until he was limp and spent, full weight pressed against Arin's body, his only support. If Dan had the energy he would have collapsed to the floor and fallen asleep. He was so relaxed right now. He could just lay his head back and rest forever.

Arin's hand was stroking between his ears in lulling pets. Dan shivered and moved groggily to put himself back into his pants. Arin lifted his soiled hand to his lips, sucking the cooling release off of his knuckles. He closed his legs a little, allowing Dan to sit up and reposition himself.

"Oh, fuck, man. How are we going to deal with this?" Dan was staring dumbfounded at the puddle of cum on the carpet.

"Just put some paper towels on it, it'll get soaked up." Dan made a face. Arin smirked,

"Man, if they ever came in here with a blacklight, this couch would be neon white."

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Dan wrinkled his nose and trotted to the bathroom for some paper towels. He came back and Arin's tail was flicking, that piercing gaze was laser-focused on the singer.

"Care to add a few more stains to this couch with me?" Arin said it as seductively as he could but Dan still burst out laughing.

"Not when you say it like that, I don't." Dan shot back with a smirk. But he pressed the paper towels to the goopy spot on the carpet and joined Arin on the couch, those teasing fingers threading through his ears again, making him shudder with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin loomed over Dan, his ears forward and alert. The singer's long chocolate-brown ones were pressed to his head. Arin's tail brushed along Dan's covered thigh, the end twitching expectantly. Dan swallowed. He was already starting to stiffen in his pants. He had already come once today and the thought of doing it again made his head fuzzy.

Arin stroked a hand down Dan's chest, the soft fabric of his t-shirt outlining the flat plane of his stomach. The gamer was practically salivating. He pushed Dan's shirt up and his fingers splayed across that soft skin. Dan's eyes fluttered closed. He arched beneath Arin's touch.

The gamer was nestled between Dan's splayed legs, fingertips running over Dan's skin like whispered secrets. Arin kissed the singer's stomach and felt Dan flinch under him. He fiddled with the fly of those dark jeans and slid them off of the singer's wiry legs. Dan's sex was hard and dripping, oozing precome from the tip, spreading a damp patch on the front of his boxers.

Dan blushed and fidgeted as his shirt was stripped off of his shoulders. Arin wiggled out of his pants and tossed his shirt to the floor. Dan's eyes widened, ears pressed to his head. A sweet blush pinked his cheeks. He knew that Arin had been working out, but he hadn't seen the result until now. The gamer's arms were toned and defined, those strong shoulders rippling as he moved.

"See something you like?" Arin smirked and Dan reached out to run a hand along Arin's bicep. He flexed and Dan tried to stop his fingers from shaking.

"Yeah..." Dan's voice was quavering. He was always attracted to Arin, but now, with some added muscle definition, the gamer was even more irresistible. Dan drew his hand back and looked down, shy and uncertain. Gentle fingers tilted his head up, gripping his chin. Arin leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a soft contact that made Dan's heart flutter in his chest. He leaned into the tantalizing pressure and Arin buried his hands in that curly mane drawing Dan deeper against his mouth. The singer gasped against Arin's lips and his hands reached out, running over the smooth skin of Arin's arms.

Dan's brain was hazy with lust. The gamer's fingers were sliding between his legs, pushing Dan down to the cushions. The singer's face met that musty fabric and he wrinkled his nose, ears twitching as he heard the pop of a cap behind him. Arin pulled down those damp boxers and saw the singer's fluffy tail twitch. Arin floofed it and Dan absolutely whined.

"Mmmm....Arin..." The singer's voice held a warning, but it was drowned out as the gamer slid two fingers against Dan's tight hole. He twined his fingers around the base of Dan's tail and used it as leverage to slide his fingers in, pulling the singer's hips back, curling and fluttering them. Dan yelped and whimpered as those digits squirmed inside him.

"Oohh! Nngh!" Dan bit his lip and gripped a pillow for support, his hips were pulled up roughly as Arin wrapped his tail around Dan's ankle. The stretching pressure of Arin's fingers made a crooning whimper fly from Dan's throat. He pushed his hips back, those scissoring fingers driving him insane.

His cock jerked between his legs, excitement pooling on the cushions between those quivering thighs. Dan was panting, voice ragged with lust as Arin slowly added a third finger.

"Just fuck me already..." Dan's exasperated tone made the gamer smirk as he twisted and expanded his fingers, hearing a desperate whimper.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to finger you until you're a shuddering mess? I know how much you love it."

"Yeah, but I bet I'll love your cock more." Dan ground out, drool starting to soil the well-used cushion under him.

"Alright, fine." Arin pulled his fingers free gently and wiped them off. "Ruin my fun, why don't you." He grinned and slapped Dan's ass. Just one solid crack. It made the singer whimper, clenching his muscles against the pain.

"One of these days I'll bend you over my knee and fix that smart mouth of yours." Arin warned. Dan wiggled his ass teasingly and felt Arin gripping his tail again, hauling his hips into position. He always loved being put in his place, especially if he had been particularly mouthy. Arin's punishments were always worth it. But right now, Dan was craving that thick cock so badly it was making his mouth water.

Arin slid a forearm solidly against Dan's shoulder blades, gripping those soft long ears in one tight fist, yanking a little. Dan groaned and shuddered. Arin wasn't even lined up yet and Dan is ready to explode. Having his ears pulled is like having a string from his head to his dick. It makes his cock jerk greedily against his stomach; wanting that pressure, that friction.

"Give it to me, baby." Dan always had a way of topping from the bottom, voicing his pleasure in dirty pleading words that make Arin almost always lose his cool. The singer can make Arin stand at attention by just walking into the room. So it was that much harder to want to be smothered in that slick tight heat minutes ago.

Arin pushed his hips forward, biting his lip with a groan. He still has a solid grip on Dan's ears and as he guides himself in he wraps his fingers around the base of the singer's fluffy tail, pulling Dan back against his cock as he thrusts into that sinful heat. Every solid push makes a moan fly from the singer's throat, his cock jerking between his thighs.

"Nnngh! Arin-!" Dan's fingers are squeezing the pillow, rough gasps forced from his lips. The singer is shuddering and moaning under Arin’s weight pushing him down to the couch. Dan is rocking his hips, thrusting back, greedily fucking himself with the gamer’s cock. Arin tugs on Dan's ears harder and his thumb is stroking at the base of the singer's tail, those muscles clenching harder around his shaft.

The gamer is rolling his hips into Dan's backside, pushing his cock as deep as it will go. The singer's breathy cries are fuelling the burn in the pit of his stomach. Arin loves seeing Dan melt into a drooling mess because of his cock. He never knew that Dan's ears and tail were so sensitive. But he loves this new side of his lover, all soft whimpers and needy sobbing groans.

"Arin, please-!" Dan's voice is high and wanton, his cock leaking prejack onto the cushions as if he can't get enough of the gamer's thick sex. And he can't. It feels so good. His thighs are shaking with the effort of supporting his body. His fingers are twitching as he groans with every sharp thrust.

"Touch yourself for me. Let me see you come, babydoll." Dan's face is pressed into the pillow, but he manages to wiggle a hand between his legs and strokes himself like a piston; hand slamming to the base and sliding back up, slick and sticky, to the head. His trembling fingers are tight around his cock.

"Please- I can't..Your cock- So deep- Nnngh! I'm gonna- Ohh! Arin, please-! Fuck!" Dan's mouth is forming words but he doesn't know what he's even saying anymore. His mind is a confusion of lust and squeezing pressure. Arin's fingers are tight around his ears and it's making his muscles clench around the gamer's hard erection. Arin's other hand is wrapped securely around his tail, those stroking fingers guiding his hips back hard against the gamer's hips.

"Nnngh, oh, please-!" Dan's whimpering sobs are causing Arin to drive in harder, bringing them both to the edge of release. The singer's voice is loud in the game room and Arin wouldn't have it any other way. If there was anyone else in the studio they would definitely hear Dan's desperate needy cries. That thought just makes Arin squeeze his fingers tighter as Dan explodes across his knuckles, white from his punishing grip on his cock.

"Oh, yeah, fuck! Right there- Don't stop- Please-! Ohhhh, Arin- Nnngh!! Ahhh! Yes! Fuck me-!!" Dan collapses further against the cushions as he feels Arin shoot hard inside of him, body rigid and tense as the gamer's cum coats his insides. Arin is panting, pushing his hair out of his face. He should have put his hair up.

He pulls out of Dan's body and leans down to kiss the singer's back, those soft abused ears twitching with the aftershocks. Dan snuggles down against the cushions, the sticky spread of his orgasm smearing across his stomach, but he doesn't care. He just wants to lie here for a little while. Just a few minutes.

Arin slides off the couch and goes to the bathroom to wipe himself off. He returns to find Dan sleeping soundly. Arin smiles and his ears flatten in appreciation, grabbing a blanket to toss over the lanky singer. He puts his pants back on and sits on the opposite, relatively cleaner, side of the couch and turns on a game system as quietly as he can. He flips through some simple levels of a kids' game while Dan dozes next to him. Arin's tail flicks out and rests across Dan's ankles in a simple contact. The rain drizzles outside the window and Arin feels peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan stretched under the blanket. What time was it? He sat up, skin like velcro against the couch. He winced and looked at his stomach: the dried film of release coated his skin. He struggled from the warm confines of the blanket.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Arin purred from the other side of the couch. He was absorbed in an easy childish game. The sound was ear-strainingly low. Dan debated on pulling on his pants, but he was feeling lazy.

"Anyone here?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Still just you and me, sugarplum." Arin's tail flicked absentmindedly. He glanced at Dan briefly, smirking.

"What time is it?"

"About 7:30."

"I'm...gonna go wash up..." Dan replied, slipping out of the room and padding to the bathroom. He came back minutes later, skin pink from scrubbing the dried cum off of his stomach. He nearly collapsed between Arin's spread legs, resting his head gently on the gamer's thigh.

"Are you winning?" Dan stroked a lazy hand down Arin's leg.

"I was, but you're being a beautiful distraction." Arin paused the game and glanced down at Dan, those soft long ears shifting against the singer's floofy hair. Dan smiled and curled his fingers into the waistband of Arin's sweatpants, pulling down the fabric to expose more of that dark treasure trail.

"You seem really handsy today." Arin commented.

"I have to do something to help you after all of your sad losses these past few days." Dan smirked and kissed Arin's hip.

"Oooh, ouch." Arin sucked his teeth, eyes going half mast at the singer's teasing fingers running over his covered erection.

"You seem to be sucking way more than usual." Dan remarked casually, finally freeing Arin's half-hard cock. The gamer made a dismissive sound which transformed into a groan as Dan leaned forward and took Arin's cock into his warm mouth. Arin quickly stiffened between those smooth lips.

"And you're being as mouthy as ever." Arin leaned his head back and put a gentle hand on Dan's head, petting those long brown ears. The singer's mouth was hot and slick. He swiped his tongue under the flared head and dove deeper, feeling the heavy weight of the gamer's sex against his tongue.

"Mmm..." Arin's fingers stroked Dan's ears, a sweet purring moan vibrated against him. The gamer pushed his hips up towards that greedy mouth, swallowing him down expertly. Dan twisted his head and slid his lips around Arin's smooth shaft. Drool was running down Arin's cock from Dan's mouth, sliding over the singer's knuckles as he continued sucking, tongue sliding along the skin that he couldn't reach.

"Are you trying to make up for that salty remark?" Arin shuddered as Dan chuckled, that slick mouth was moist and tight around him. Dan released him, a smirk plastered onto that gorgeous mouth.

"I'm just showing my appreciation." Dan dove back down again and Arin moaned, a jolt of pleasure rocketing up his spine as the singer lashed his tongue around that slippery shaft, going as deep as he could. It made Arin's toes curl.

"Ohh- Damn. Well, I'm feeling really appreciated right now." Arin purred, fingers tightening against Dan's soft ears. Arin's tail was flicking happily, brushing the singer's arm as Dan continued his sensual attentions, lips sliding up and down the slick underside of the piece of rigid flesh between Arin's quivering thighs. Dan finally released him and Arin was nearly boneless; relaxed against the couch.

"I was hoping for a little appreciation myself." Dan's easy knowing smile made Arin's heart skip a beat. He crawled up onto the gamer's lap, lying across those strong thighs, ass presented so temptingly. That fluffy brown and white tail twitched as Arin stroked a hand along the backs of Dan's thighs.

It was so hard to keep his cool around the singer sometimes. Arin often thought that Dan did certain things just to rile him up. Like now, those pale cheeks flexing as Dan settled himself across Arin's hips. Those pert cheeks were just begging to have a pink stinging blush across them.

Arin brought his hand down on one, a gentle tapping smack that made Dan lower his head between his arms. The singer made an appreciative noise and Arin felt Dan's half-hard erection jerk against his thigh.

The gamer spanked the other side, earning him a throaty groan. That was one thing that Arin would always take every opportunity on. Whether he was being mouthy or not, just the presentation of Dan's backside to Arin's hungry gaze made him want to take a crack. Sometimes it was a one off, a cheeky smack that had the singer giggling, or a more intense session like this one, where Dan actively crawled into Arin's lap, ass presented willingly, loving the sharp tingles that burned his tender skin.

Arin let off a few more spanks, alternating between heavy-handed ones and lighter, more gentle pats. Dan loved it all. He soaked up the attention. The sharper cracks to his backside made his cheeks tingle, while the lighter ones eased the burn a bit and made him feel all fuzzy inside.

The gamer rubbed Dan's ass, fiddling with the lotion he had used earlier in the day. The cool cream soothed the singer's burning skin. He wiggled against the caresses as his cock jolted between Arin's thighs. The gamer pressed his legs together, trapping Dan's hard flesh between his tight thighs. The singer groaned, feeling that squeezing friction against his dripping cock.

Arin smirked and slid his hand along the cleft of Dan's ass, the strong muscles clenched against his teasing fingers. The singer shivered, arching into that touch. His cock was straining between Arin's thighs, ready to be held again. Dan struggled to his knees and straddled Arin's hips. Those fingers were squirming into him, slow and deep as he clung to the gamer's strong shoulders.

"Nnngh, Arin-!" Dan's voice was a hoarse whisper. His cock bobbed against his taught stomach as the gamer's stretching digits opened him up. Dan bit his lip and whimpered, pushing his hips down against Arin's fingers. The singer's shaft was leaking prejack. The sticky ooze seeped down the side and Arin dragged his fingers through it before returning to tease Dan's tight hole. The singer groaned, resting his forehead on Arin's shoulder. Dan spoke through pink, teeth-bitten lips,

"Feels good...." His thighs were already starting to shake. Arin caught the singer's eye and scissored his fingers again. Dan's cheeks flushed hot as he tilted his head back, a beautiful moan staining his lips. Those long ears twitched and Arin's tail wrapped itself around Dan's shaking thigh. Dan's breath was ragged. He felt like any more teasing and he would just spill his load between them, like a gorgeous fucking mess.

"Do you want to ride me, baby?" Arin smirked. Dan whimpered as Arin pulled his fingers free, slicking up his cock. Dan was starting to salivate. Just imagining having the gamer's thick sex inside of him made his toes curl in anticipation.

Arin wiped off his hand and gripped Dan's slim hips. Those smooth thighs were tense under his fingers as Dan eased his hips down, feeling the head of Arin's cock brush over his entrance.

"You know, we've already done it once already. We don't have to go again if you don't want..." Arin was all for coming a second time, but he didn't want to push Dan too far all in one day. The lanky musician dragged his damp lips across Arin's,

"I have to do something to make it up to you..." Dan pushed his hips down, body opening up to Arin's cock, a sultry groan flying past his lips as he eased into that full stretch. Arin gasped and gripped Dan's hips harder as the singer slid down, their hips nearly flush.

Arin's ears twitched as a noise, fresh as an open wound, slipped from Dan's lips. He was panting; shifting in the gamer's lap. Dan's hips were pushing forward, that dripping cock bobbing neglected between them. Arin wrapped his fingers around it and the singer yelped.

"Oh-! Arin! Nnngh! Haaah- Ahh!" Dan was grinding his ass against the gamer's thighs, feeling Arin's sex pulsing inside of him. He clung to the gamer's shoulders and raised his hips, immediately sliding back down, all of the way to the hilt. His bodyweight pushed Arin deeper.

"God, baby, you're so wet for me." The slippery squelch of lube was greasing Dan's ass and it was running down his inner thighs as he hoisted himself up again, thighs burning as he fucked himself on Arin's thick cock.

Dan yelped when Arin pulled on his ears again. He tightened his muscles and Arin let a cheeky smirk play across his mouth. The singer's head was wrenched back, that delicious pressure on the back of his head was making his entire body shudder. The gamer wrapped his arm around Dan's slim waist, gripping a generous handful of that fluffy tail. He pushed Dan's hips down and forced his own up, driving deep into the singer's ass.

"Ohh! Please- Fuck!! Arin-! Ahhhh!" Dan was an incoherent mess. His legs were threatening to give out on him, but he desperately wanted to come again. It felt like a red hot coil in the pit of his stomach as Arin rolled his hips against the singer's backside. Dan groaned and clutched the gamer's shoulders, forcing his hips down harder, loving the sweet feeling of being filled up like this.

Arin gripped those soft ears in punishing fingers, the gasping moans that flew between them from the singer's mouth were music to his ears. He released that soft tail to slide his fingers around Dan's dripping length. The singer was bouncing in his lap, muscles tightening against his cock. Dan was coming apart above him, a series of beautiful curses painted those lips like fresh blood.

"Arin- Please! More, please! Fuck- I'm so close-! Gonna- Nngh! Ohh, I'm gonna come, baby! I'm gonna come-!" Dan's eyes were squeezed shut as his body gave a juddering lurch and he ground his hips against Arin's cock, feeling the gamer shoot hard inside of him as he spilled his load all over Arin's tight fist, milking him for all he was worth. Dan was panting raggedly. He cracked his eyes open and smiled weakly.

"Do you think we've done enough for one day?" His breath was feather-soft against Arin's damp lips.

"I'm up for going again if you want to." Arin smirked. Dan looked flabbergasted. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Arin placated, only half-kidding. Seeing Dan riding his cock like a porn star putting in overtime made Arin's mind overflow with dirty thoughts. He loved seeing the singer loving it all so much. Dan's cheeks flushed and he stood on shaky legs, wiping himself off. He turned and cleaned his inner thighs, showing Arin a vast expanse of his abused backside. That's when Arin knew that he really loved the color pink.


	4. Chapter 4

Arin felt warm. Warmer than usual. He stripped off his hoodie and ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him these days? Dan was absentmindedly flipping through his phone and they were half-assedly playing a game. Something stupid simple that neither of them needed to focus on very hard.

Arin switched off the console and stood up, stretching. His tail flicked from side to side expectantly. His ears twitched as he stumbled to the kitchen for a drink. He swallowed a glass of water greedily and half-filled it again. He was really thirsty recently. And not just in the hydration sense.

Ever since he had had that marathon day with Dan, the gamer had been craving attention from the singer. But Dan had all but been oblivious. He had given Arin sweet pecks on the cheek, and caught the gamer's eye with a knowing look, but it had been nearly two weeks and Arin was going stir-crazy with lust for the lanky singer.

He tried his best to voice it, being crass and obvious about his desires, joking or not, but the singer had barely touched him for days. He was getting desperate. Walking back into the game room, Arin put his hands on the singer's knees, causing Dan to lift his head from the tiny screen.

"When are you going to give it to me, baby?" Arin wore a hungry look and Dan smiled gently, those dark chocolate eyes crinkling.

"What do you want me to give you?" Dan's voice was sweet and salty, knowing full well how his demeanor was affecting the gamer. Arin's ears flicked in annoyance.

"You know what I mean, sugarplum. I want _that_..." Arin's gaze was pointed, focused on the half-hard bulge in Dan's sweatpants. The gamer was all but whining and it made Dan's cock give a weak jolt. It always riled Dan up when he heard Arin beg, and right now, he was getting the full treatment.

"But we're at work." Dan stood up and brushed past Arin as nonchalantly as he could, swiping his fingers between Arin's legs, feeling the solid curve of the gamer's stiff erection.

"I couldn't possibly..." Dan caught Arin's eye and winked, striding out of the game room. He practically sashayed down the hallway towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Arin was behind the singer like a shadow. He leaned against the counter and watched as Dan drained the glass,

"You know no one is in the office. We could get down and dirty right here if you wanted." Arin offered. Dan set the glass on the counter and smoothed his hands through his long chocolate ears. He trapped Arin against the counter.

The gamer could see the shimmering wet smear against Dan's lips and it made his mouth water. He just wanted to be touched. Something. Anything. The light teasing was torture but it was better than nothing at all. Dan leaned in and Arin stiffened in the prison of the singer's arms.

"Are you really that desperate for my touch?" Dan's hoarse whisper sent a shiver up Arin's back as the singer's voice tickled his ear. Dan dragged his teeth along Arin's earlobe and Arin's hips shot forward into the singer's waiting palm. Dan stared at him, the full force of those bedroom eyes were making the gamer's knees shake underneath him.

"More than anything..." There was a whining edge to Arin's voice. He was craving that touch, sure and tight. He dreamed about it. He had gotten himself off more times in the last two weeks than he could count to thoughts of those squeezing fingers, that plump, kissable mouth. But he wanted Dan to want it, too. He didn't want to push; to drive the singer further away. But being denied like this was making him crazy.

Dan rubbed his hand along the gamer's covered sex. Arin purred, leaning forward for a kiss. A rough hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back. Dan's lips were inches from his own. The singer's soft warm breaths were feather-light against his mouth,

"What if I say no?" Dan withdrew his hand and Arin felt drained; empty. He lived for those slim fingers brushing across his skin as if they were covered in secrets.

"Dan...Baby, please..." Arin couldn't keep the begging tone from his voice. Dan's eyes were as dark as a freshly dug grave. He wanted to see Arin come undone, to hear those words spit out, desperate and needy. He had never been one for sadism, that was all Ross' bag, but it did stir his blood hearing Arin beg like a lust-starved beast.

"How long would it take you to come crawling to me, on your hands and knees, begging me to fuck you." Dan's voice was a harsh whisper, his hand still clenching tufts of the gamer's smooth hair.

"I thought that's what I had been doing for the past two weeks." Arin protested. Dan scoffed and Arin saw a dangerous glint in those narrowed brown eyes.

"I heard a lot of jokes. A lot of half-hearted pleas. But nothing remotely close to the begging I'll need to hear from you to know that you really want it." Dan's commanding side was spreading, oil-slick and dirty, to the surface. The singer released his hold on Arin's scalp and strode from the kitchen. Arin followed like a lost puppy.

Dan sat on the gaming couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Arin locked the door, feeling more secure for it, even if no one else was around to catch them in the act. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his shirt and pants, his erect shaft tenting in his boxers. He wiggled out of those too and rifled in his bag for the small bottle of lube he always kept on him, just in case.

Arin got onto his knees and shuffled over to Dan's legs, putting the lube on the coffee table. Dan seemed disinterested and aloof, but Arin could see the damp spread of excitement on the front of the singer's sweats.

"Can I help you?" Dan's voice was sharp, almost like talking to a disobedient dog. Arin's ears twitched and his tail curled protectively around his thigh. He swallowed hard. Dan wasn't normally this dismissive. But Arin could smell the singer's excitement and knew that he was almost as riled up as Arin was. It just took the correct dialogue prompts, like in an RPG.

"I- need it, Dan. Your thick cock..." Arin felt his cheeks flushing. He always joked around with words like this. Saying it in a more serious tone added an extra layer of dirty innuendo and his dripping sex wasn't helping any. It made his mouth water, thinking of wrapping his lips around the smooth head. The singer just looked at him, that face a mask of blank seriousness.

"I've been craving those long fingers, that tempting mouth..." Arin looked at the floor. Complimenting Dan on his body wasn't something that Arin ever did out loud and his words seemed to fill the room as he said them, pushing out everything that wasn't just the two of them, the gamer kneeling at his lover's feet; one burning up with lust, the other feigning indifference.

A strong hand gripped the gamer's chin, wrenching his head up, forcing him to look into those cold eyes. Dan's pretty mouth was set in a villain's snarl. Arin still thought that he was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Prepare yourself for me." Dan's fingers squeezed in a punishing pressure against Arin's jaw and he winced as Dan released him. The gamer palmed the lube on the coffee table and spread some of the sticky goo onto his fingers. He reached back and slid a finger against his entrance, circling, feeling his muscles twitch and clench against the intrusion. Dan watched every movement and Arin could feel his face burning from manufactured shame.

Arin bit his lip and groaned as he slid a finger inside, pushing and twisting. Dan leaned back against the cushions, head tilted up like an evil CEO, watching his employees squirm under his powerful gaze. The gamer's breath was ragged as he pushed another digit in, scissoring his fingers, those strong muscles relaxing from the teasing pressure.

"Mmm..." Arin had squeezed his eyes shut in bliss, losing himself in the feel of his own fingers. He was making a grab for his dripping shaft but a grip on his wrist stopped him. Arin's eyes flew open. Dan was close. The gamer drew a shuddering breath. Dan's voice cut through the silence like a shard of broken glass,

"I want those gorgeous lips around my cock." A gratuitous smirk was smeared over Dan's face. Arin scooted between those splayed legs and pulled his fingers from his body, wiping them on the already heavily soiled carpet. He was thinking that they should really have it cleaned sometime, but that thought was buried in the back of his mind as the head of Dan's cock was pushed past Arin's damp lips.

He slid his mouth down, the soft skin of Dan's erection was stretchy and smooth against his tongue. Arin closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, tongue lashing around the slippery shaft. A soft groan fluttered from the man above him and the singer's fingers buried themselves into Arin's soft hair.

The gamer's mouth jerked against Dan's dick as he felt his ears rubbed. He swallowed and dove deeper, feeling the massaging pressure against his ears increase. It was a lulling sort of rub that tingled down his spine. He tried to slow his breathing and pushed the singer's cock further, loving the slick heavy feel of it in his mouth.

Arin's shaft gave a satisfying jerk as he imagined that rigid cock in his ass; filling him up, stretching him open. How his fingers would tighten on Dan's shoulders, breath being forced from his lungs with every rough thrust.

A startling pressure between his legs made Arin groan in spite of himself. Dan was pushing his leg against the gamer's dripping sex and it earned him a throaty moan that tingled down his cock. Dan pushed Arin's mouth further against him before guiding the gamer off of his cock by his ears, sensitive from all of the attention. Arin swiped his tongue up the length of Dan's sex as it was pulled from his mouth.

The gamer was panting, cheeks flushed as Dan's cock bobbed against his stomach, positively dripping. Arin caught himself salivating and swallowed hard. He was one step closer to getting what he was craving. The singer was an addiction. His smile, his laugh. The way Dan said his name. Arin loved it all.

"Oh, baby. I want that in my ass so badly..." Arin couldn't stop himself. The singer's rigid sex was heavenly to look at, but even better to ride.

"Turn on the face cam." Dan's voice was authoritative and confident. A red blush stained Arin's cheeks, but he did as he was told.

"Connect it to the TV." The lube was slick and cold against his ass, but he leaned down and connected the proper equipment. Arin had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and it made his heart race.

"Start recording." Dan's cock jerked, cool from the gamer's mouth. He longed to be buried in that tight sinful heat. Arin switched on the recording and came to stand obediently at Dan's knee. The singer patted his lap and Arin crawled on, facing the television, arms braced against the coffee table. His hips hovered above Dan's, the singer's dick held in a firm grip.

Dan wrapped the gamer's tail around his hand and pulled, forcing those wide hips down against his cock. The gamer swallowed thickly as he lowered himself onto that slick rod. A beautiful moan flew past Arin's lips as he watched, eyes riveted to the television. He saw and felt his hips raising, pushing down further against Dan's rigid cock.

"You're doing great, babydoll..." Dan's voice washed over him in sensual waves as Arin shoved his hips down again. Dan set the pace with that firm grip on Arin's tail, pulling the gamer's hips down to meet his own greedy thrusts.

"Nnngh- Oh! Dan...please-!" Arin's voice was high and breathy. His moans were adding fuel to the fire in the singer's gut, snapping his hips up against Arin's backside; stretched wide, loving the fullness of Dan's cock in his ass. He was practically sobbing with need, finally feeling sexually fulfilled in days, weeks. He was craving this teasing sultry pleasure.

"You look so sexy like this...I can watch that pretty face as I blow my load deep in that tight hole." Dan forced Arin's hips down again and those muscles clenched around him. Arin always thought that he was terrible at dirty talk, but hearing words like that come from Dan made his cock jerk greedily against his stomach.

The singer's other hand reached around and stroked Arin's dripping length in a tight fist. The gamer's hips shot forward, eager for those clenching fingers that curled tight around him. Looking at the screen, Arin could see Dan's fingers, sliding up and down his cock in feverish teasing strokes.

It was like being in a dream where you were doing things and seeing yourself doing things at the same time. All of his pleasure seemed heightened like this. Dan's hips were pushing against his ass, forcing that slick cock deep into his body. The singer's thin fingers were circling around him, pulling desperate groans and little panting gasps from Arin's dry throat. He was getting closer to release.

Dan swiped his thumb across the head, sticky and slick. He ground his hips into the gamer's, pulling on that blonde tufted tail. Arin was moaning, riding out his orgasm as he felt Dan shoot hard inside of him.

"Nnngh! Dan- Fuck!!" Arin was spilling over those clenching fingers, shooting his load all over the table. It splattered onto discarded candy wrappers and cold cups of coffee. He was groaning, a high whine made out of pure wanton pleasure. Dan pulled out slowly as Arin stood up, the singer's release dripping out of his body and onto the floor.

Arin switched the recording and the face cam off, killing the TV. Dan ran a hand through his tangled hair, relaxing against the couch. He seemed to be back to his normal, fun-loving self. Arin found a towel and wiped himself off, still standing naked in the middle of the game room.

"I'm so sorry. Was that going too far? We can totally delete it." Dan looked sheepish, his high cheekbones pink with embarrassment. Arin turned to face him, a grin slathered across his face,

"Are you kidding, I want my own copy."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan gripped Arin's hand as they were all trailing out of the studio. He squeezed Arin's fingers in a way that told the gamer his Player Two probably wouldn't make it home in one piece.

"Hey, uh, Dan forgot something back in the game room. We'll catch up, guys." Arin could barely keep the smile off of his lips as he waved everyone out the door, his soft-eared lover pulling him desperately into one of the large bathrooms that they were all forced to share.

Dan instantly dropped his shoulder bag, it clanked with the force of his water bottle hitting the floor. Arin jumped at the sound, but his startled yelp of surprise was muffled against Dan's damp lips pushing hungrily against his own.

"I can't wait anymore." Dan mumbled against the gamer's mouth, stripping off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and pulling down his zipper, leaving a messy pile of warm clothing on the cool tiles. If there was a million-dollar contest for who could get naked faster, Dan would win every time. He was practically a master.

Arin's back hit the flat wall and heaved a sigh, feeling Dan's hands between his legs, stroking and pulling. The singer sunk to his knees and nuzzled against the damp patch on the front of Arin's boxers,

"And don't even ask if I could have waited until we got home." Dan had a look of annoyance scrawled on his face as Arin glanced down to see his cock disappearing between Dan's greedy lips. Arin buried a hand in Dan's hair with a groan, fingers sliding appreciatively against those brown velvet ears.

Arin could just see the barest peek of Dan's fluffy brown tail, smirking as it twitched. His hips were pushing against that insistent mouth as Dan swirled his tongue and reached back to finger himself cheekily.

_Damn_ , Arin thought, _He really isn't kidding_. Dan was a needy mess; saliva slicking his fingers as he took the gamer deeper, moaning as he practically choked on Arin's rigid flesh.

"You can slow down, baby. I'm not going anywhere." Arin purred, tail flicking dangerously, loving the squeezing attention. Dan released the gamer's cock and a dirty line of drool dripped from his lips. He stood on shaky legs and braced himself against the wall, angling his hips out enticingly, a pleading look in those amber eyes. Arin could never say 'no' to a sight like that.

He stood behind Dan, wrapping a possessive hand around the singer's long chocolate ears. He pulled a little, sliding his wet shaft between the singer's cheeks. Dan whimpered, hips rocking back, wanting Arin _now_.

"Fuck, Arin... _Please_." Dan's voice echoed off of the walls even though he was speaking in hungry whispers. The gamer tugged on Dan's ears again and continued to slide his dick along the cleft of Dan's ass.

Then the pressure was gone. The anticipation was shattered as Arin's touch left him, drained and riled simultaneously. The gamer was digging in his bag, fishing for a small bottle of lube. He had learned to carry a spare ever since Dan had started to drag him into closets and made him pull over on the side of the road for a quickie on the way home.

Dan keened, feeling neglected and horny. He didn't want lube, he wanted Arin's cock in his ass, stretching him open, filling him up. He didn't care about the consequences. But Arin did. He squeezed some lube onto his cock and stroked himself in a tight fist. Dan was drooling at the sight.

He had come more than once with just Arin jacking off above him, the gamer's face a mask of pure bliss as he watched Dan pleasure himself in long teasing strokes, both of them getting off on the other's sultry moans. But seeing Arin prep himself for insertion was making Dan's knees quiver under him. He leaned further against the wall for support and bit his lip as he felt Arin lining himself up, those fingers curling around his sensitive ears again.

"Nnngh...." Dan shoved back against Arin's hips, feeling the head of the gamer's cock sliding into his body. But he hit a wall as the pressure from Arin's hand pressed against his hips, stilling his desperate motion. The gamer slid in, slow and smooth until he was all of the way inside. Dan's muscles were clenching around the gamer's length and he was slowly losing his mind.

"You never let me have any fun." Dan whined, wiggling his hips and tightening his ass against Arin's dick. A sharp slap met his tender cheeks and he yelped, feeling the hand on his hip slide over to jerk his tail up sharply. Another punishing spank rang off of the walls and Dan's breathless cry stilled to chastised silence.

"If you had your way, this would have been over 30 seconds ago." Arin growled, his teeth scraping along the tender skin of Dan's shoulder as the singer let out a crooning moan, stilling his hips obediently. The gamer pulled out and slid back in, slow and teasing. He separated their hips and pushed home, a little firmer this time.

"You're the quickest fuck, I swear." Dan's fingers clenched against the wall, watching the way that his cock jolted against his stomach from the gamer's truthful, dirty words. He could come in record time if he needed to, but Arin loved to drag out Dan's orgasm until he was lightheaded from pleasure, begging to come; to feel that sweet release.

"Is that a compliment?" Dan couldn't keep the cheeky tone from his voice and Arin pulled out nearly all of the way, snapping his hips forward hard, making the singer yelp in pleasure.

"It's going to be a punishment if you keep taking that tone." The gamer warned, yanking on Dan's soft ears again, fingers curling around that fluffy tail, pulling Dan's body tighter against his. The singer whimpered, loving the squeezing pressure from all sides. He choked out another long moan, trying his best to keep quiet, but knowing that it was no use with the possessive hold that Arin had on his ears.

The gamer's tail curled tight against Dan's thigh, a comforting squeeze. Dan's cock was leaking prejack, sticky and shimmering, as Arin's hand snaked between the gamer's legs.

"Do you really want to come so soon? Once it's over, it's over, and I'm not going to play with you anymore once we're home. Is that really what you want?" Arin's sultry tones floated through Dan's brain. He thought about the gamer pinning him to their bed, pressing him up against the shower wall, those large hands pressing tight and heavenly between his legs. But he had been holding back all day and it was torture to be so pent up like this.

"I want to come now..." Dan said, the shakiness in his voice bleeding into a moan as Arin pushed his hips against Dan's ass in a tight lulling rhythm that was increasing as the singer forced his hips back, muscles tightening, an uncontrollable whimper of lust painting Dan's damp lips.

Arin's fingers were stroking him deliciously, bringing the singer to the brink with barely any effort. The gamer yanked on those soft brown ears, the constant pressure wrenched Dan's head back as he shot his load, spilling greedily between Arin's fingers, his release coating the wall. He groaned, body jerking, muscles tightening against Arin's dick as the gamer pumped thick and hot into his stretched hole.

The gamer slid out smoothly, feeling Dan shudder with the empty sensation. He slumped down onto his haunches and tried to steady his breathing as the gamer's cooling come dripped out of him. Arin zipped himself back into his pants and washed his hands, handing over a warm paper towel for Dan to clean up with.

"Damn, do I put up with some crazy shit when you're around." He bemoaned, a playful smirk dancing across his mouth.

"But you love it." Dan replied, pulling on his shirt and gripping the handle of his bag. He unlocked the bathroom door and yelped as Arin grabbed a generous handful of his backside.

"Now you're really going to get it when we get home, you fucking brat." Arin's tone was dripping with dirty promises.

"I can't wait."


End file.
